


Happy birthday, you're gay.

by OhLordyItJordy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...its worth tagging, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't question me - Freeform, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, No Voltron Lions, cake used as a weapon, hes the fucking band director, im a genius, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLordyItJordy/pseuds/OhLordyItJordy
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and Lance's extra ass decides to celebrate in a way that will go down in the books. Also, they're in band but it's insignificant to the story(maybe I'll write a spin off of their band shenanigans one day. Who knows).





	Happy birthday, you're gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know. Fun fact: This was written and published an entire week after his birthday

Keith enjoyed his sleep, more than considered healthy. This might be why he was a little less than happy when Shiro kicked down the door(threw it open, Keith exaggerates when he's sleepy). "Happy birthday nerd! Get up so I can say it again when you walk out!"

Whether Shiro actually understood Keith's lame excuse of an acknowledgment or not will never have an answer. He did walk away, so Keith guessed it worked.

Instead of moving, he shoved the blanket off of him and threw a pillow over his head.

_You should be able to skip school, or at least morning classes- on your birthday. I'm suing. This is ridiculous._

"Keith! You're going to be late, get up!" Keith groaned at the human-alarm clock known as his step-brother.

He pulled on clothes as fast as a groggy teenager with a mullet in his face could go. He stopped caring about how he looked his sophomore year, so by now no one expected a fancy appearance.

He stumbled out, remembering his jacket before shuffling down the hall. He was about to throw open the door when Shiro grabbed his collar.

"Wait, you're not wearing that on your birthday. Go change. I'll take you if you miss the bus,"

Keith grumbled, "Can't you take me anyway?"

"If you don't get changed now, you're walking," Shiro ruffled Keith's hair. "Fix your hair too, gremlin."

Huffing, Keith trudged back to his room. Entering, he glanced at himself in the mirror.

 _I do look like a gremlin,_ Keith thought. He searched for the easiest jeans to slide on and tried to do something with his hair.

Keith wasn't exactly the best with multitasking, especially when he was in a rush. When he tried something like sliding on clothes and running a hand through his hair, he managed to fall with a thud. He sat there, hoping Shiro wouldn't hear. He wanted to save himself from the embarrassment of explaining what the sound was.

"Keith, what was that?" Damn, no such luck.

Keith paused, "I..uh- I dropped my shirt,"

_Yes, perfect. He'll never suspect a thing, Keith. You go._

He heard Shiro laugh, "You sure? That sounded a little too heavy to be a shirt,"

"That's the thing, I was in it when it fell," He pushed himself up off the ground.

Shiro laughed harder, "Got it, try not to drop it again."

Keith huffed a laugh.

 

***_*_***

 

"Hey birthday boy, how's it going?" Pidge asked, grabbing the attention of the other two in the group.

Keith grumbled a response.

"I...what? I have no idea what you said,"

The birthday boy sat his books on the table, flopping his head on top of them. "I said I'm dead inside."

The other laughed at his words. With Keith's head down, he didn't see the smirk the other teenagers shared.

"Ok, Angsty McMullet, go with Pidge to get breakfast," Lance spoke.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday, you deserve a good meal," The other boy shared a look with Hunk.

"Lance, it's school breakfast. Nothing in there is good," Keith huffed.

"Sure it is, now begone."

"Why can't you go?" Keith finally looked up.

Lance shrugged, "I'm not hungry, Pidge is."

"I'm not going."

Pidge sighed, " You are, now come on." They stood, latching onto Keith's hand.

When they were far enough away, the remaining two at the table got down to business.

"So how's it going with the surprise?" Hunk asked.

"I know what I'm going to do, only I'm not sure how I want to," Lance ran a hand through his hair.

He'd been racking his brain with ideas for the past three days. He came up with the idea when he was humming the night before. His sibling told him she wanted him to sing to her every birthday. Instead of thanking her, he dropped the bowl he was drying and whipped around. He swept her off her feet, claiming she was a genius.

"What's the plan?"

"I'm going to sing happy birthday." Hunk started laughing.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be original?"

Lance crossed his arms, "I'm going to be original,"

"How?"

"I'm going to sing during lunch." Lance nodded, daring Hunk to argue.

Hunk sighed, "Wow, Lance. I believed you would do something extreme,"

Lance laughed, "Hunk, buddy, my sweet innocent child, you wait."

At that point, the others returned. Lance left Hunk confused as he turned to Keith, who had half of his muffin stuffed in his mouth.

"Woah, buddy. Slow down, it's not going anywhere," He joked to the other senior.

"Yeshit-ih." Keith caught the crumbs the fell out of his mouth.

"I...wow," Lance smiled at the boy.

"What is this gayness I am witnessing?" Pidge interrupted.

Lance turned, "His name is Keith, and it happens to be his birthday today."

Keith paused his eating, clearing his throat, "Nice to meet you."

The group laughed and continued talking before departing for class.

 

***_*_***

 

Pidge and Keith had their first block together. Unfortunately, they didn't sit beside one another. They found their loopholes, though, always have. Every desk had a miniature marker board under it, accompanied by a marker. The senior and junior used those to communicate in symbols the group of four created two years prior. If a classmate asked what they were saying, they would shrug. Spouting something about a language the classmate wouldn't know.

 _You ready for your name to be announced_ , Pidge's board read.

Keith groaned, startling a girl sitting in front of him. Pidge snorted at how he awkwardly explained his action. The girl turned back around, and Keith glared at Pidge. He scribbled something across his board, _I hate you_.

Pidge smirked, _No you don't_.

"Good morning, Galaxy Garrison..." The intercom beeped to life as the announcements came on. The two didn't write anything else as they waited for the end.

"...There is one birthday today, and that is Keith Kogane! Make sure to wish him a happy birthday." The class all turned to him as one, he looked away. A string of 'happy birthday's filled the classroom. The teacher, Allura- no one actually remembered her last name- stood.

"Well, class, why don't we sing to him." The grin on her face betrayed the innocent tone of her voice.

It was a tradition of sorts in Allura's class if there was a student with a birthday in that class, they made sure every other class down the hall was aware. Keith prepared himself for the onslaught of screeching that would soon fill the top floor of the school.

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR KEITH..." At that point, Pidge graced the class with the loudest they'd ever been, and a shout of 'GREMLIN' interrupted his actual name.

When the class finished, they cheered and congratulated Pidge on their shout. The intercom beeped, announcing its presence.

 _Allura_ _, is everything alright? We heard screaming._ The class broke out in laughter, and Allura shushed them.

"Everything is fine, Coran. Tell Alfor that the class was celebrating a birthday," She assured the counselor.

Coran's laughter cut through the intercom, "Alright. Happy birthday, Keith." With that, the intercom beeped off.

The class continued like nothing happened.

 

***_*_***

 

_How is this going to happen?_

Lance sat at his desk, having finished his paper a few minutes prior. With the end of the second block nearing, he needed to complete his plan. Keith had already endured one round of the song, he'd heard it down the hall. This had to be better, without a doubt.

"You seem troubled, my friend," Lance turned to see Rolo smirking at him.

"I am troubled, so very troubled," He sighed, leaning back.

Rolo extended his arms, looking like he wanted a hug, "Tell me your woes, young traveler,"

The two laughed, the Lance sighed again. "I want to surprise Keith during lunch, but I don't know how to top Allura's class. What should I do?"

Rolo leaned back in his desk, stroking his chin. "Seems tough, you know how that class is."

"Exactly," Lance huffed.

Nyma, who was sitting beside the two, leaned towards them, "What's wrong?"

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Rolo beat him to it. "Lance wants to destroy Allura's class' singing skills."

Nyma raised an eyebrow, then seemed to understand- somehow- and snapped her fingers. "Oh! You should try and get the entire common's area to sing during lunch! That'd shock me, at least."

Lance thought about the idea. Sure, he knew that Hunk and Pidge would join in, but convincing over half of the school to sing was unlikely. "Could you guys help me?"

Rolo and Nyma shared a look, they seemed to be having a conversation without even talking. The two shrugged and turned back to Lance. "Yeah, man. All you have to do is start it. I'll jump around and get people to join in,"

"Me, too," Nyma added.

Lance sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys."

"Actually, I have an idea." Rolo stood, clapping to get the other classmates attention. "Alright, so Lance wants to pull a prank on Keith during lunch. Can he trust you guys to join in?" The classmates that cared enough to listen turned their heads to Lance, and he felt his ears burn.

"What are you going to do?" One classmate asked, others agreed and asked also.

Lance cleared his throat, "I'm going to try to get the whole cafeteria to sing. He'll be so embarrassed he won't be able to function."

Lance thanked Rolo for pulling the prank card. He wasn't sure how he would be able to think of a reasonable excuse for his plan otherwise. After multiple students agreed to help, his plan was almost complete. The only thing left was actually doing it.

 

***_*_***

 

The four students met in front of the band room, where Keith and Lance dropped their books off at.

They made their way to the lunch line, Lance filling Hunk in and trusting him to inform Pidge.

"So Keith, how was Allura's class?" The question worked, and Keith's attention was turned to him long enough for Hunk to talk to Pidge.

Keith groaned, "Don't even get me started on that. Coran called to ask if anyone had died."

Lance laughed, that seemed possible. Coran was easily the best guidance counselor that Lance had ever had. The boy was entirely convinced that the counselor would do absolutely anything for the students. He'd shaved the left side of his head so he could look his part as a 'punk' during Halloween Lance's freshman year.

Lance chuckled at the memory, "Yeah, we heard you guys. A couple kids joined in." He turned to the others. "Hey, Pidge, was that you that yelled gremlin?"

They laughed. "Yeah."

"Nice."

Lance could feel his nerves begin to flutter. He tried his hardest to ignore the sickening churn in his stomach. "You know what, I'll be right back."

The rest of the group watched as the senior sped down the hall away from them. Keith raised an eyebrow at the others, "What's his problem?"

Hunk and Pidge shared a look, then shrugged.

"No idea."

"Not a clue."

The boy tilted his head in confusion, the gesture reminded the other two of a puppy. "Yes, you do. Is he sick?"

Pidge pushed up their glasses, "He's fine, he'll be back before we get our trays."

Keith wondered why they refused to tell him what was wrong with the boy.

 

***_*_***

 

Sure enough, Lance did return almost five minutes after he'd taken off. Keith notices the other boy's ears were entirely red- something that happened specifically when Lance was nervous, though he wasn't sure what he could be nervous about. He didn't mention his thoughts, though.

"You alright now?" Hunk asked.

Lance gave him a shaky smile, "Yeah, definitely."

Hunk smiled, and Pidge smirked. "Good," they gestured towards the front of the line, which was now only a few students away. "It's about time."

"Time for what? What is going on?" Keith seemed to be the only one in the small group that wasn't sure what Lance was planning- and frankly, it was pissing him off.

Lance gulped audibly, earning a small snort from Pidge. "You'll see." The boy scanned the room, accidentally locking eyes with Rolo. The senior stuck up his thumb in encouragement.

Keith sighed, if someone did not tell him what the others were planning before the end of lunch, he was going to hit something- or someone(he doubted it, but it couldn't hurt to think it).

The group sat in their usual spot, Keith and Pidge beside one-another on one side of the table, Hunk and Lance mirroring them on the other.

Lance couldn't eat, he doubted he could even manage to pick up his fork without it flying out of his hand. The thought of it sailing across the room and hitting someone did nothing good for his nerves. The others must have noticed. Keith cleared his throat, and when Lance looked to see the other senior staring at him expectantly, he felt ready to cry.

Instead, he cleared his own throat. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were hungry, you haven't touched your food yet." Keith gestured towards the plate in front of him.

Lance followed his stare, he did not remember why he had grabbed so much food. Were his nerves that bad? Probably. He wasn't even afraid of singing- he did it all the time, and knew he a nice voice, that wasn't the problem. He was afraid. Afraid of Keith's reaction, afraid Keith would hate it.

"Hey, are you sure you ok? You just got really pale." Keith's concern somehow grounded Lance. He wouldn't hate it, he'd probably just be embarrassed by it. Lance could live with that.

Lance slammed his hands onto the table, catching the attention of a couple students around them. "You better appreciate this."

Crap, that wasn't what he meant to say. It would work, though.

He stood, almost kneeing the table and taking out his own legs. He started clapping as loudly as he could, catching more attention. He turned, making sure Rolo noticed he was about to start.

"Alright, guys. It's Mullet's birthday, so join me with this!" He turned back to the group, locking eyes with Keith before he started singing.

Screaming was more like it, he needed people to notice, so he did his best to project his voice. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

He heard Rolo whoop, and join him along with the classmates that agreed to join him.

"Happy birthday dear Keith! Happy birthday to you! C'mon guys, this isn't going to be funny unless you join in!" With that, he looped back to the beginning.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" More people began to join as Rolo and two others hopped around the cafeteria.

Keith was nothing but red. The flush had spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, across the rest of his face, and then down his neck until the rest was covered under the fabric of his shirt. Lance held back a laugh, it was the most embarrassed he'd ever seen Keith.

"Happy birthday dear Keith! Happy birthday to you!"

Lance moved his tray to the side and climbed onto the top of the table. He turned, raising his arms for the students to sing louder. He refused to acknowledge the yearbook students and their cameras- this was Keith's birthday, not his.

The song had looped for the fourth time, and Lance had pulled Keith up with him. The two seniors were sure to get in trouble for it later, but it didn't matter. Keith was smiling, shaking his head. The taller boy yelled as loud as his voice would allow that it would be the last time the song was sung. He swooped down and scooped Keith up, surprised at how light this boy actually was.

" **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Keith! Happy birthday to you!** " Everyone broke out either laughing or cheering as Lance set the other boy back down. He expected the slap on the shoulder he received.

The crawled off the table and sat back down. If Hunk or Pidge noticed the flush on both of the boys' faces, neither called it out.

 

***_*_***

 

Lance and Keith broke away from the group as they turned down the band hallway. Keith's stomach twisted with every breathless laugh that escaped his mouth. The shorter boy had been making jokes about the other boy's terrified look before he started his little stunt in the lunchroom.

"I was nervous, ok?" The wheezing laugh that followed betrayed the false hurt in Lance's voice.

"Of what? You sing in the talent show every year. How was that different?" Keith leaned back against the wall behind him.

"I sing in the talent show because I know almost everyone will enjoy it. Plus, that's for me..." Keith leaned forward, trying to catch the rest of the other senior's sentence.

"What?"

Lance leaned back, his hand reached back to the nape of his neck. His ears were red again. He cleared his throat, "I said that was for you specifically."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Lance chuckled nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I- uh- I was kinda scared you'd hate it." The two boys locked eyes, poor Lance looked like a kicked puppy.

"Why would I hate that? It was sweet." The two continued into the band room, setting their books on the table near the door.

Keith was too busy uncovering the percussion instruments to notice the way Lance's cheeks dusted with pink, "It was? I thought you hated attention being drawn to you?"

Keith laughed, turning back to the boy. "I normally do, but I'm pretty sure most of the attention was on you, not me."

Lance turned to put together his saxophone. "Ah, ok. Did you actually like it, though, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I don't put time into that, remember? My mullet forbids it." The two laughed, then continued on their own tasks.

 

***_*_***

 

The director cute off the band as the intercom beeped to life.

" _Mr. B_?" Coran's voice cut through the room.

"Yes?"

" _Can you send Lance McClain and Keith Kogane to the office, please?_ " The boys blushed red as the students laughed. They all knew what the two were getting called there for.

"Oh, sure. No problem."

" _Thank you._ "The intercom beeped again, signaling it was off.

"Have fun."

"Don't take any detours."

They both ignored the comments and snickers of the other students.

 

***_*_***

 

The two boys sat in front of the principal, their heads tilted down.

"Hello, boys."

"Hi, Alfor."

"Hello, sir."

Both boys sounded so dejected, the principal laughed. The sudden noise confused the two(if you asked, neither of them jumped- not even a little). "You know, in my 10 plus years of teaching, that had to be the loudest that cafeteria has been."

The seniors exchanged a look, Lance spoke. "Sorry, Alfor. My bad."

The older man laughed again, "Do not worry, you are not in trouble."

The boys sputtered. "We're not?"

"No, it was a simple joke. In case you have not noticed, I am not exactly the strictest of principals." The man leaned back in his seat.

The boys seemed to deflate with sighs of relief. "Thank quiznack."

Alfor cleared his throat, "Though if this happens again, there will be consequences."

Both boys straightened. "Yes, sir."

"You got it."

"Good. Now go on, I have a show to watch." The principal sent them on their way with a wink.

 

***_*_***

 

Neither spoke on their way out until Lance stopped walking. Keith turned to the taller boy.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think he's watching?" Lance turned around and started walking back.

Keith's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Lance, this isn't a good idea."

"You're right," The other boy smirked at him(Keith refused to acknowledge the funny feeling that twisted in his stomach. "It's a great idea."

Keith laughed. "No, It's really not." He followed after Lance, though.

The crept to the window outside of Alfor's office, peeping inside.

"No way."

"Wow. Did not expect that."

"You think anyone else knows about this?" Lance crouched back, looking up at Keith.

Keith joined him on the floor. "Maybe. I don't know."

"This is great."

"We need to get back."

Lance whined, "But I wanted to know what episode he was watching?"

Keith's eyes rolled, "Please, there is no way you could tell what episode it is, there's like 338 episodes."

Lance chuckled, his hand stroking his chin like a beard. "You underestimate my power, young padawan." 

Keith couldn't believe the other boy. This dork was going to be the death of him. "Whatever, come on, we need to go." He wrapped his hand around the other's wrist, effectively hauling him up and down the hall. 

The two boys returned to the band room right before the bell rang. With entering the door, the two received comments that suggested anything but what actually happened. The other students did not need to know that, of course, so neither of the boys commented.

 

***_*_***

 

Lance barely had time to finish his homework before the sound of a notification interrupted the music on his phone.

 **Space Dad(dy):** **Hey, I'm thowing Keith a party at our house, can I trust you to be there??**

 **Space Dad(dy):** **Throwing***

_You: Sure thing!! Should i bring anything???_

**Space Dad(dy): Not unless you plan on getting him a present**

_You: Got it_

_You: I'll be there_

Lance set his books aside, glad to get away from them. He didn't have a present for Keith, but that was fine. It would be payback for when Keith accidentally stabbed him in the hand with a pencil on his birthday(it truly was an accident, and Lance thought Keith was going to cry every time he looked at the small scratch across the other senior's knuckles). Keith could survive without a present.

 _Besides_ , Lance thought, _I sang to him, that's a present in itself._

 

***_*_***

 

In the end, the whole group showed up. Lance was surprised at first when he knocked on the door, and instead of Shiro greeting him, Pidge snatched his arm and threw him inside before slamming the door shut again.

 _"Can't let Keith know we're doing this. It will ruin the surprise."_ They had explained. Lance believed the junior just wanted to throw him through a door and took the chance when they got it.

It didn't matter, though. because next thing Lance knew, he was nominated to be the first person- besides Shiro, of course- to greet the smaller boy home. Upon realization of what was happening, Keith dropped his books and gave his step-brother a shove to the shoulder.

"Really? What happened to 'Oh don't worry Keith! No one's coming over Keith!' You liar!" Lance laughed at the senior's poor attempt at Shiro's voice. No matter how upset the boy sounded, the smile on his face wasn't fooling anyone.

Pidge appeared from around the corner. "Wow. Here I was, thinking you actually enjoyed my presence. It's fine, I didn't even want to celebrate your birthday. Guess I'll just leave."

Keith laughed, stopping them by their wrist before they could walk out the door. "No, you aren't going anywhere."

They sighed, smirk turning into a full smile. "Fine. Guess I have to stay a little longer."

The answer seemed to satisfy Keith because he let go of the junior's wrist. "Good. I'm glad I won't have to tolerate these two alone." He gestured to Shiro and Lance.

"I'm here too!" Hunk called from the kitchen. They'd decided to let him decorate.

Keith's smile grew, something that twisted Lance's stomach in an emotion he couldn't explain. "We couldn't just have three out of four people, Keith. That's cruel."

Keith hummed, "I'm glad."

The group continued with normal party activities- until they sang, and Keith covered his face with his hands. Lance decided it was the perfect opportunity. He'd asked Shiro for permission to do what he was about to, and the adult gladly agreed.

With one hand, he scooped up a corner of the cake in front of them. With the other, he gently grabbed at Keith's hands. He felt the smaller boy tense up at first but slowly relax. Lance waited for Keith to allow him to remove the boy's hands from his face, and struck. One clump of smashed dessert later, and an all-out war broke loose. Keith grabbed as much as his smaller hands could, and threw it at the taller boy, who screeched and tried to escape. A mistake. Shiro blocked the way and even held him where he stood. Hunk rushed to grab Keith's arms, who in turn struggled.

"What is this mutiny?" Lance screeched against the older man's grip.

Pidge crawled on to a chair, making them the tallest in the room. "Now, boys, let's make this fair. If you're going to do this, you're doing it outside. To the backyard!" With that, Hunk and Shiro guided the other boys out the door.

Shiro separated the cake in half, making sure the boys got the same amount of 'ammo'. Lance and Keith placed themselves on the battlefield(the middle of the yard).

"You ready, Keith?" Lance called.

"Bring it, hotshot!" The others laughed at their banter.

It ended with Keith taking a nasty blow of icing to the face, catching him off guard enough for Lance to give the final blow- smashing the rest of his 'ammo' into Keith's face. The two boys came crashing down.

after the two calmed down, both clutching their stomachs, Keith wheezed. "Not fair, you hit my face!"

"All is fair in love and war, Keith!" The other shot back.

"Wrong. I call hacks, you're a hacker." The boys stood, not letting their arguing get in the way of helping each other up.

"You're just mad that your good Ol' sharpshooter defeated you." The taller senior laughed.

"Whatever."

 

***_*_***

 

The group scattered across the living room. Lance and Keith occupying the couch, sharing(battling over) a bowl of popcorn. Pidge sat curled up in the recliner with their own bowl. Hunk and Shiro shared a third bowl, debating over the meaning behind the lines in the movie that was playing.

"Stop hogging all of the food." Keith reached for the bowl, shorter arms not doing any defenseless against the other boy's lanky ones.

"M'not. You just eat a lot." Lance laughed.

Keith squawked, "What? I don't even like popcorn that much! The only reason there's so much of it gone is that you keep inhaling it."

"Exactly! You don't like popcorn, so why would you want some?"

"I said _'that much'_ Lance. That means I still like popcorn. Now give me some you egg." Keith hurled himself towards the bowl, effectively causing an imbalance of weight. The two came crashing off of the couch, spilling popcorn and becoming a tangled mess of limbs.

They eventually gave up on trying to untangle from each other. This was fine. If Pidge just happened to catch this moment on camera, well, that wasn't their problem.

"You're cleaning that up tomorrow," Keith mumbled against the other's chest.

"I'm not."

Keith checked to see if the other's were paying attention to the two boys. The three were slumped, no sign of waking up until the next day. Good.

"If you do, I'll have to kiss you on the mouth." Shit, not what he planned to say. He contemplated the benefits of becoming a blanket burrito. That life seemed nice.

Lance stilled beneath him. Keith could feel the other seniors breathe hitch. "Wow, Keith. So bold." He chuckled.

Keith saw through his facade. "Shut up, you weren't planning on doing anything about it."

"Damn, you know me so well."

"So it's an agreement?"

Lance shifted, his hand cupped Keith's face. He pressed their lips together. "Yeah, it is."

Keith froze. Damn. This wasn't fair. He slumped against the other's chest, who laughed and wrapped his free arm around the other. "Shut up."

Lance chuckled at the smaller boy's flustered act. "Happy birthday, Keith. Your present from me is my big gay crush on you."

The other just squeezed his arms tighter around him.

 

***_*_***

 

Group chat: space hoes before earth bros

_ Lancey Lance: It's been almost a month and I still can't believe Alfor watches Naruto _

_Hunk O' Hunk: WAIT EHAT???!?!!?!!_

_Hunk O' Hunk: WHAT*_

_**Keef: YEAH WHEN WE GOT SENT TO THE OFFICE ON MY BIRTHDAY WE DECIDED TO SPY AND HE WAS WATCHING NARUTO** _

**_Keef: Lance wanted to try and find out what episode it was_ **

**Floof: But there's like???? 256 episodes??????**

**_Keef: I know_ **

_Lancey Lance: You all underestimate my power to remember episodes:///_

_Hunk O' Hunk: I understand your power, all mighty Anime God_

_**Keef: Don't fuck with him** _

**_Keef: He has the power of god and anime on his side_ **

**Floof: S T O P**


End file.
